


Fist time in the morning

by Over_grown_toe_nail



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d's a sweetie, Cutie patootie, F/M, First Times, Teaching, blowjob, handjob sorta, lil' bit of good boy kink, teaching 2d sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_grown_toe_nail/pseuds/Over_grown_toe_nail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren't expecting 2d to show up so early, you also didn't expect to be his first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fist time in the morning

2d. How could you not love him. He always looked cutely clueless. His voice was like an angel. And that slight lisp he had…  
You mentally squealed thinking about it. “Something” turned into “Somefing”. He was to die for. Then again he still had a gentle innocence to him, making him clueless as to your subtle hints you liked him. Maybe you should just go for it.  
You weren't in the band, but you did the filming/editing for most of their videos. And you helped them in the recording studio. You’d become best friends with Noodle, she taught you Japanese culture, and how to fight. Russel was like your big brother, always helping you around the house. Murdoc, was just there for the most part, for you anyways. 2d always made you laugh when you had a bad day, or watched movies with you. You moved from America to their isolated house, and stayed with them.  
A soft knock came at your door. You looked up from your laptop, calling a soft ‘come in’. The door opened and a blue head of hair popped in, a goofy grin on the face.  
“‘Ello, ____.” 2d said, stepping in. He shut the door behind him, stepping in. Yours and Noodle’s room were the only clean rooms in the house, so he had no problem shuffling to your room and sitting on your bed. His eyes were half lidded with sleep, it being about 8 o’clock in the morning. 2d’s body fell over, head resting on your thigh that was under the covers. 2d was wearing a long t-shirt and sweatpants. You saw a dark mark on his arm right above his wrist, possibly somewhere where Murdoc hit him or grabbed him too hard. You lifted a hand, running in through his blue hair.  
You never knew much about Paula, but you did know she cheated on 2d. You’d never know why, but you did always question it. How could someone do that to him. 2d was a sweetheart, one of the most amazing people you’ve ever met. Then again you had no idea what is was like to date him.  
Your hand trailed from his hair down his arm to his hand, gently wrapping your fingers around his wrist. You lifted his arm up to your face, his dark eyes following your actions, though it was hard to tell. With a gentle motion you kissed the dark mark, watching his fingers close to a gentle fist. You smiled and pressed another soft kiss to the mark. 2d’s head lifted off your thigh slowly, his head now turned to you, eyes undoubtedly staring at you You could always tell when he was looking at you. his eyebrows raised slightly, his lips parted slightly.  
He gently pulled his hand from your grip, curling it around the back of your neck. He lifted himself up with his other hand, head now level with yours. Your work on your laptop forgotten. 2d’s voids stared into yours. He leaned forward, but you stopped him, lifting both of your hands, one to cup his cheek and the other to push the laptop away. 2d’s tongue came out, licking his lips. You pulled him forward slightly so your noses were touching. He smiled, moving so he could kiss the tip of your nose. He truly was a sweetheart.  
“How could anyone hurt you?” You whispered, stroking his slightly pink cheeks. 2d looked away, cheeks turning a darker shade of pink, not used to the praise. “I’m serious, you’re amazing.” You whispered, kissing his cheek. 2d turned back to you, your breaths mingling.  
“Your lips are soft.” He said softly, finally bringing his lips to yours. With a sigh through your nose. You tipped your head to the side, lips pressing tighter against his. 2d’s fingers curled in your hair, lips working gently, but quickly against yours. Your stomach fluttered, Russel must’ve told him you liked him, otherwise this probably be never happening. 2d broke the kiss, eyes half lidded, breath in soft pants. He smiled softly.  
“I’ve always wanted to do that.” He murmured. You chuckled softly.  
“Yeah, I’ve liked you for a while.” You said softly, half lying. You loved him.  
“Really?” He asked. You nodded, but a tinge of guilt ran through you. Just that small action of a kiss had you hot and bothered. You abdomen twisted slightly with need for his cute face. You pressed another kiss to his lips, a little rougher this time. You licked his bottom lip, feeling him tense up, but his mouth opened slightly.  
You couldn’t help it, it has been something you always wanted to do. Your tongue slither between the gap between his teeth. 2d made a low noise in the back of his throat, eyebrows tugging together at the feeling. Your tongue explored the rest of his mouth, both of you releasing soft groans and moans. Your hands slid down his torso, a soft shiver racking through his body. Your fingers trailed under his shirt, tracing along his torso. 2d broke the kiss to let out a higher noise when you brushed over one of his scars. You stopped your hands, trailing back down to the slight bump over his skin. 2d shuddered, dropping his head to your neck. His warm breath fanning over your skin.  
“Do that again.” He breathed, more or less begged. You did as he asked, putting a little more pressure. 2d let out a choked moan, lips brushing against your skin. You sat up slightly, 2d allowing you to push him down. You dipped your own head to his neck, kissing his jawline. 2d’s mouth opened up, a soft groan leaving him. You smiled, lifting his shirt over his head. He allowed you to, head tipping back on your pillows, black eyes sliding shut.  
You trailed kisses from his jaw, down his neck, to the scar you were touching. 2d pressed a hand over his mouth, a soft groan escaping between his fingers. Your warm lips pressed against the sensitive skin. Your eyes glanced up at him, a soft moan escaping you, causing him to arch his back. You slid your tongue out of your mouth, licking the line. 2d moaned, body jerking slightly. Taking it a step further you cupped him through his pants. 2d gasped, hips raising to your hand. You pulled off the scar, replacing it with your hand, stroking it gently.  
“Do you want this?” You asked. 2d opened his eyes, staring down at you(hopefully). He licked his lips again. He reached down, fingers running through your hair.  
“Of course, but only if we can go slow.” He whispered. You smiled, bending your head down, kissing the scar again. His fingers tightened in your hair. Your hand continued to palm him, slower this time. 2d didn’t try to hold in his noises, letting them out even though they were quiet.  
You took his bruised hand again, pressing a soft kiss to it. You honestly had no idea how Murdoc could treat him so terribly. The boy was nothing but sweet. You kissed down his abdomen, giving little sucks every once and a while. 2d let out sighs and soft moans. Those didn’t satisfy you, you wanted them louder. You tugged his pants and boxers down, listening to his soft gasp. Wrapping a slender hand around his semi-erection you just held him your hand, wanting him to feel the warmth. 2d breathed out loudly, eyes squeezing shut.  
“____…” He breathed, making you smile. A thought ran through you. You crawled up his body, hand still wrapped around him. You gave a few pumps, waking him up fully. 2d’s eyes opened halfway, his face twisted in pleasure.  
"2d, has anyone else ever touched you like this?” You asked softly. His cheeks lit up, head turning away slightly. You frowned and gave him a squeeze. 2d reacted perfectly, a yelp leaving him, hands that were previously gripping the bed sheets grabbed your forearms;some kind of reality for him to hold onto.  
“N-no.” He stuttered, closing his eyes again when you started stroking him slowly. 2d’s head picked up, his eyes opening to see what magical thing your hand was doing. Sure he’d touched himself, but to have someone else, someone so warm and soft touching him was much better.  
“I’ll be careful.” You whispered, giving his ear a nip. 2d’s head tossed to the side, a low groan leaving his chest. Your fingers picked up the pace slightly, getting a louder groan from him. You kissed down his body again, saying soft praises as you did. His hands moved backed to the sheets, shuddering breaths making you excited. Arriving at your hand and his dick you glanced up at him smiling softly. His eyes were on yours (once again hopefully), nails digging into the sheets.  
You took in a shaky breath yourself. He was too damn cute. You looked at the task in front of you, pressing a single kiss to the tip. A soft noise left 2d, one of his hands reached down searching for your unoccupied one. You brought your hand up to grasp his, fingers intertwining. Your mouth opened and the head was in your mouth. You sucked softly, making 2d’s noises louder. You lowered your mouth as low as it could go, your hand taking the rest. 2d gasped and moaned, hips and back arching. He’d never felt anything so hot and wet around him.  
You started a rhythm of bobbing your head up and down, switching speeds and roughness of your sucking. You’d go slow and hardly suck just to hear him beg for you to go faster. You always did, sucking harder and quicker. You pulled completely off his dick, listening to his whine of protest. You licked a stripe up his shaft, then switched, dragging the bottom of your tongue down his shaft. A gasping choked sound left him, hips pushing up. You took him back in your mouth, sucking harder than you had before, feeling him pulse in your mouth.  
Though 2d was crying out for more you stopped, pulling him out of your mouth. His hips pathetically pushed towards you, wanting to cum. His eyes opened, a thin sheet of sweat over him, blue hair stuck to his forehead. You sat up on your knees, towering over him. You then leaned over his body, hands resting beside his head, pinning the one that you were holding down. He moved the hand that wasn’t holding yours to your hair, fingers gently running through it.  
“Why-why’d you stop, love?” He asked softly. You smiled softly, pressing a soft kiss to his lip, feeling him arch his head up to your lips. You sucked on his bottom lip, a soft groan leaving him. You sat back on your knees again, releasing his hand. You tugged your shirt over your head, revealing your bare torso. You decided that night not to sleep in a bra. 2d’s breath hitched, his eyes(for the last time, hopefully) were looking over your naked torso. You tugged your pants and soaked underwear off. Reaching for his hand again you pulled 2d up so he was in a sitting position.  
“I want you to touch me.” You breath. 2d swallowed visually, head tipping down nervously. Your hand, still wrapped around his, lifted to your chest, making him cup your breast. 2d’s head dipped down further, a soft noise leaving his kiss swollen mouth. You used your other hand to tip his head up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 2d returned the kiss, his hand getting braver and kneading the flesh. You released his hand, moving it to wrap around his neck and tangle into his hair. 2d removed his hand from your breast to pull you flush to his chest. You moaned softly in his mouth, feeling his erection brushed against your thigh. His fingers moved to your rear, brushing over the soft skin there. You wiggled your hips back, letting his hands cup your rear. You took one of his hands, bringing it between your legs. You broke the kiss to talk him through touching you.  
“Use your finger, touch the-” You were cut off when he found your clit himself. You moved your hands to his shoulders. “Yeah, there.” You breathed. Your fingers tangled in his hair and you fell back, dragging him with you. He held himself up with one hand, 2d’s other slender fingers ran over your clit, still not fully sure what to do.  
“Rub circles around it.” You murmured. He did as you instructed, adding more pressure. Your head tossed back, revealing your neck. You pulled 2d’s head to your neck. He remember what you’d done earlier, pressing soft kissed over your skin. You moaned, hips rolling up to his hand. “Push a finger in.” You gasped, wanting something to stretch you out. 2d prodded around a few times before finally finding your entrance, pushing a single finger in.  
“2d, ah…” You sighed, tightening your grip in his hair. He took the noise as pain instead of pleasure, quickly stopping and taking his finger out to apologize, pulling his face from your neck. You shook your head, thrusting your hips towards him.  
“It’s good, it’s good.” You breathed, reassuring him. 2d hesitantly pushed his finger back in you. His eye searching your face for any signs of pain, but only finding pleasure. You wanted to explain to him how to finger you, but felt it’d be better to just show him. Reaching down you took his hand in yours, pulling his finger to where it was almost all the way out, then pushing it back in. A soft groan escaped you.  
“Keep doing that.” You whimpered, releasing his hand. 2d copied your movements, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Your hand took their place on his shoulders, squeezing them. You couldn’t help the words when they left your lips, but a small part of you did think he’d enjoy it.  
“Oh, 2d, good… good boy.” You whined. 2d’s expression changed completely. He bit his lip, swallowing hard. The poor boy had never been told that before, you guessed. You moved your hands to cup his cheeks. His finger moved faster, making you moan out. “Good… good boy… add another finger.” You moan out, fingers stroking his cheeks. 2d let out a small noise himself, pushing in a second finger. Your head tipped back again, allowing his lips to ravish your neck. 2d’s soft, unsure touches became rougher, more familiar with your body.  
Your body arched towards his touches more, breath hitching and moans coming out more often. He sucked his first hickey on your neck, causing you to moan. Your hands trailed down his torso, running your fingers over his body. 2d moaned softly, his hips rutting against your thigh. Your fingers brushed over that certain scar that made him let out a shuddering moan and his fingers , rather it be accident or purpose, crooked within you, causing you to let out a squeak of surprise.  
“2d, do you want me to be on top or…” You trailed off, face flushing. He swallowed, licking his lip and turning his head away for a moment, obviously nervous too. You were afraid when he didn’t answer for a while, not even looking at you. Swallowing the lump in your throat you opened your mouth. “Or do you even want to…” Your voice, once again, trailed off. 2d’s head turned back to you, nose almost touching yours. His face was sincere, serious, and sweet all at the same time. Your breath hitched and a shudder left you when he pulled his fingers out of you, resting his hand beside your head.  
“Of course I want to, just nervous is all.” He said softly, voice wobblier than normal. You smiled and cupped his cheek. “You, eh, might have to… help.” Him being flustered might’ve been the cutest thing you’d seen. His cheeks were a rosy shade of pink, lips parted, letting out soft pants, hair ruffled everywhere and messy, jet eyes half lidded, eyebrows pushed in a pleasured(almost worried) expression.  
You reached down, gently grabbing his dick. 2d sighed and rested his forehead on yours. You pumped him a few times then helped in in you. With only slight trouble you were able to get the head in, releasing him then grabbing his hips, pulling them towards you so he was fully sheathed. 2d bit his lip, trying his best to contain his loud moan, but eventually cracked one out.  
“Just- just like your fingers. In and out.” You moaned, trying your best to make coherent sentences. He wasn’t small that’s for sure, but he wasn’t so big it hurt, just stretched excitedly. You tossed your head back when he pulled out then pushed back in slowly. 2d was loud, that was for sure, and since it was so early in the morning you had a small fear of Murdoc, Russel, or worse Noodle walking in on you. But a twinge of excitement came from that same thought.  
“Ah, _____.” 2d whined out, pressing his lips against yours. You moaned, hands moving to his hair, tugging the blue locks in your fingers. Thanks to his prior preparation you were already sensitive and wet enough to welcome him. A soft clench was already growing in your abdomen. You wrapped your arms around his neck, letting his lips brushing against your ear. His incoherent moans turning you on more.  
2d’s name dripped from your lips, an occasional ‘Stuart’ came out as well, usually getting a louder moan from him. 2d’s hips rocked against yours quicker, making the knot in you grow faster. You groaned in his ear, nails digging into his back. 2d pulled back from the crook of your neck to look at your face. You groaned, eyes sliding shut. You could feel his eyes on you, making a soft shudder ring through you.  
His pelvis brushed against your clit, sending you over the edge, clenching tightly around him as you came. 2d gasped and moaned your name, his voice like the most beautiful song you’d heard before. He pounded into you relentlessly, getting to know you body much better, finding softer spots on your body. He nipped behind your ear, sending shivers down your spine. You cried out, the brushing against your oversensitive clit relentless, making you squirm and buck against him. You cursed out and whined, squeezing his hair and wriggling against him.  
“____, you sound so lovely.” 2d nearly squeaked out. He dipped his head and let out deep groans and gasps, that was until he came. 2d’s voice was loud and sang out through your entire room. His hands hurriedly found yours, lacing his fingers in them, squeezing hard. You didn’t mind, calling out his name loudly, along with praised.  
“So good. You’re so good.” You moaned in his ear, turning your head to press a kiss to his sweaty temple. 2d released into you, tears of pleasure blurring his vision. You moaned out one last time, finally falling limp on the bed. 2d tried to hold himself up for your sake, but ended up collapsing on top of you. You shifted to welcome his weight.  
That honestly escalated faster than you thought. He must’ve been sexually frustrated, as you were. Shakily you reached up, running a hand through his sweat dampened hair. You turned your head again, placing a kiss to the side of his head. 2d snuggled into the crook of your neck, but his body on top of yours was beginning to be uncomfortable.  
“Stu…” You groaned, nudging his arm. Said boy looked up, goofy grin ever present on his face. His gap made you bite your lip and push your lips back against his. 2d groaned softly in your mouth, and tenderly pulled out of you, a soft gasp making his mouth open. Your tongue shoved through his gap again, smiling softly. You broke the kiss for air, smiling at him.  
“You’re so cute.” You said softly, pushing him off you. 2d laid next to you, but nuzzled in the crook of your neck again. You pulled the comforter over both of you, snuggling up next to him. A loud pounding on your door made both of you jump. You hugged 2d closer to you. A low muffled, pissed off, Murdoc yelled at the other end of the door.  
“STOP FUCKING SO LOUD!” He was obviously not pleased. You giggled softly, pressing a kiss to 2d’s forehead.  
“I love you.” You heard softly from him. Your eyes turned downwards, smiling softly.  
“I love you too.” You whispered, closing your eyes and quickly falling asleep.


End file.
